governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Cyclists' Issues
Use the Discussion Page to start a discussion about Cycle track design and other issues. Cycle Track Designs There is still no standardization of cycle tracks in Pune and currently one sees various types of cycle tracks. Review of Cycle Track (under construction) at Sinhagad road thumb|300px|right|Ride along Sinhagad road cycle track Sinhagad road is a major road and a designated BRT corridor. While the Motor Vehicle lanes are already concretized, work is on going to make the footpath and cycle track. Design The cycle track here is grade separated from the footpath thus avoiding the major mistake of having the cycle track and footpath at the same level as was done on Karve road and more recently with Ganeshkhind (University) road. It is also elevated from the MV lane, thus providing protection from vehicular traffic. Surface The surface is made of interlocking blocks. The work is not great, but not too bad either, and currently the surface is ridable. * Tiled surface will not work unless the workmanship is really out of the world and the right equipment and procedure is used, for example in compaction. Base of the cycle track also needs to be strong especially in case of Pune where in rainy season (if the base is not done well) the water is likely to seep down and cause settlement, leading to worsening of the surface. This is one of the main reasons why normal tar roads are being replaced by CC ones in Pune. * Another risk with tile surface is that many cables are just buried under such surface, making this area susceptible to frequent digging and repair (the paving is really designed to allow that). It not only leaves the area unusable for the said period (making it unreliable to use by cyclists) the surface is left much worse post repairs. Conclusion Hence the tile surface even if well done initially, is not a good solution in the long run and should be avoided (in the current scenario) as far as possible. Drainage There is no drainage provision on the cycle track as both edges have high curbs. During monsoons the cycle track will therefore become waterlogged and unusable. Edge Treatment The curb appears only 100 to 150mm in width, this should be widened in future designs to accommodate any poles (I see some signal poles in the cycle track and sign boards). Preferable width is 0.75 to 0.9m Lack of any treatment near big intersection nTVl6IuGsFk Intersection treatment None so far. This is an extremely important issue. Continuity The cycle track is still under construction and the portion between the Dattawadi intersection and Pu La Deshpande park entrance was continuous with no break at all. However there does not seem to be any cycle track beyond the Dattawadi junction (towards Dandekar Pul) and in fact seems to have only a footpath. Issues Narrow footpath It is a common problem that if the footpath width is inadequate, pedestrians will use the cycle track, thus making it difficult for cyclists who travel at a greater speed. This is seen to be the case at some points even on this stretch. Signage The solitary signboard was too high. No markings on the cycle track itself. Encroachments Already we see Neera Stalls on the cycle track The PMPML bus stop is on the cycle track Category:NMT Category:Projects Projects Cycle Tracks Category:Pune Projects